


(Pile Lover Upon Lover) 'Til We're Covered With Skin

by androgenius



Series: St. Faberry [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Quinn decides to come prepared. Rachel forgets how to be a good pet before she remembers again, and Jesse and Quinn battle for dominance. Mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Pile Lover Upon Lover) 'Til We're Covered With Skin

Boston is, of course, beautiful in the fall, Quinn was right about that, and even the train ride up from the city is breath-taking. It's been a few months, and Rachel seems to be practically glowing with the prospect of joining Quinn again. Not that Jesse can honestly blame her-- after countless teasing emails back and forth, he's been looking forward to this almost uncommonly.

It helps, certainly, how well their last encounter went.

Which means that following her caveats is hardly a problem. After all, he can't blame her for not wanting to do this at her apartment-- Jesse prefers the comforts of a hotel room just as much. And even that aside, he's fairly certain that they'll need the room service, if only to keep them from having to get out of bed together. They have all weekend, and he's unwilling to waste even a moment of their time.

So he's secured them a room at the Ritz Carlton, whirlpool tub in the room and all.

"I just--" Rachel seems as restless as ever once they get checked in and unpacked, pacing as she looks to the digital neon time display every few seconds. "Are you sure she'll come?"

"Well," he starts slowly, arching a brow, "her emails certainly seemed to imply that she'd enjoyed herself last time... inviting us up here for a second session... one might almost think she'd want it to happen again..."

Rachel throws him a scowl, interrupted only by the knock on the door making her jump.

"Oh!" Scurrying to open it, she breathes out a sigh of relief as she takes in Quinn on the other side, pulling her arms around the other girl. "Oh, I'm so glad you found it, I was so worried--"

"I live here, Rachel," Quinn notes, but she still returns the embrace, gently patting her on the back through a small smile before pulling back from her again.

"Yes, well..." Rachel steps back with a small, sheepish smile, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Quinn," Jesse slowly smiles with a nod as he turns to pour a glass of champagne for him and Quinn. "You look as lovely as always. I trust you've been well?"

"Well enough," she nods. "And your wife is certainly looking just as lovely."

Jesse's smile widens for a moment as Rachel's tinge deepens in color, handing the two girls their flutes of champagne, looking to her with a nod. "Yes," he smiles, leaning back against the hotel credenza as his gaze strays over Rachel, lingering briefly on her abdomen. "She is, isn't she. She's glowing."

There's a soft spark in his eyes as Rachel shuffles a bit nervously, looking from one to the other.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Rachel? Get on your knees. On the bed, all fours. Now."

The reaction is instantaneous, Rachel almost immediately moving to the bed to comply with Quinn's demand.

"Go on, Jesse. Tie her up." She nods to the bag beside her-- one he'd formerly believed to just contain her things for her overnight weekend stay.

But a brief survey of it proves otherwise, and he fishes out some rope with a small smile, throwing Quinn a curious look.

"Oh?"

"Like an animal. Her hind legs together. And the front. I don't want her getting away."

Rachel looks as though she can't believe what's about to happen to her,her cheeks flushed and thighs clenching together. He knows-- on faith-- that if he were to stand behind her, he could catch sight of her wet pussy glistening for them.

Ignoring the building need in his pants, he moves over, starting to tie Rachel's limbs up with a small smile.

"Good," Quinn slowly nods, rounding Rachel to survey Jesse's handiwork. "There's a strap-in butterfly vibrator in my bag with a remote. I demand-- I would like you to put it on her."

Grinning in response to Quinn's restraint from bossing him around, he complies easily, Rachel already whimpering as he starts strapping it on her.

"Firmer, I don't want her to get away from this," Quinn whispers cruelly, pulling a ballgag from her bag and coming to the front of Rachel's face, gently stroking her hair back before strapping it on to result in another whimper from Rachel.

"Patience. We'll get to you eventually. And if you're a good girl... we'll make it up to you later."

Fastening it more firmly on, Rachel whimpers again as Quinn sweetly strokes her cheek.

Drawing her gaze up from her and onto Jesse, she slowly nods. "Turn it on."

Almost instantly, Rachel's whimpers reach a new peak, louder and more desperate as she fights to move back against and away from the vibrator all at the same time.

"Don't move. Don't _come_ ," Quinn orders quickly with a warning brow, gesturing to Jesse to get him to join her on her side of the bed in front of Rachel.

"Come here."

Stopping to tilt Rachel's chin up just briefly, she slowly smiles before grabbing his shirtfront to pull him in for a raw kiss, harsh and bruising, her lips parted against his to ensure Rachel might see everything-- from the way her hands fist in his shirt and her knee slips up between his legs to the way she draws her tongue out and into his mouth to toy with his own.

It must be torture for Rachel, he knows, watching the two of them as Jesse leans in for more, harder, deeper-- and he knows that that's part of the appeal. That deep inside, Rachel wants to witness this. Wants to watch how he fucks Quinn instead of her.

In a way, he wonders if it doesn't even have nothing to do with the reward she might get if she's a good girl through this-- something he figures Quinn made intentionally difficult. Not moving, not coming? Torture.

But he admires that.

And it's what makes him wrap his hand firmly around her shoulder to gently push her down to bring her to her knees with a small smile.

His turn to play.

"Quinn," he slowly lets his smile widen as he glances down at her.

"Jesse."

Even from kneeling in front of him, she looks authoritative, as though no amount of submission could truly reduce her to the whimpering, simpering mess that is Rachel in the light of their sex, the way they order her around and make her beg for every single grace they offer her.

"Would you be so kind?"

Reaching down, he runs his fingers through her hair gently as he undoes his pants, moving it back and out of her face with a small smile before tilting her chin up a bit, the gaze in her eyes as challenging as ever.

"I guess I could be convinced that this is a good idea."

But it doesn't seem she need much convincing as she reaches up to take his cock into her mouth, sliding down his length, Jesse's hand fisting in her hair as he urges her lower. He's used to Rachel, the way she wraps her mouth around his cock, letting him bury himself deep in her throat, Quinn doing her best to match her skill as he groans, his head falling back.

"Mm, fuck yeah--"

There's a chortled cry at his side, and he smiles down at Rachel, gripping hold of Quinn's hair a little more tightly.

"Are you watching, Rachel? Do you like watching me fuck Quinn's perfect little mouth?"

Rachel does her best to whimper and moan around the ballgag as Jesse laughs, her body straining against the vibrator fluttering steadily against her clit, just barely-- enough to tease and torment, not quite enough to provide her any real pleasure.

Almost instantly, Quinn pulls back and off of Jesse's cock, the hand at the base of him stroking his length instead as she glares at Rachel.

"Did I say you could move? You're a bad girl, Rachel." She glances at Jesse's cock and up at him for a moment before tapering off her movements, leaving Jesse to stroke himself as Quinn moves over to tilt up Rachel's chin to make her look at her, just inches away.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls?"

Rachel whimpers again, but it doesn't stop Quinn from reaching back and slapping her, hard, across the cheek before standing, wiping Jesse's precome and her spit off on Rachel's side with a derisive look at her state.

"Bad girls get punished." Turning to Jesse, she tugs at the front of his shirt, forcing him flush against her as she breathes against his lips, her own just barely parted, just a breath away from a kiss.

"Fuck me."

Her words are hardly even audible, but Rachel starts squirming again, Jesse glancing down to look to her hands to find them passive, palms still against the mattress as his hands move to make quick work of his own shirt, tearing it off and letting Quinn's dress follow.

Safewords are fine, but in instances when he keeps Rachel from talking-- like this one-- hand gestures are more than sufficient.

So he smiles, eagerly grabbing Quinn's ass.

" _Gladly_."

She's still wearing a thong-- a tiny little dark blue lacy thing, the exact opposite of the kind of shit Rachel wears-- but for now, it's her turn to get his pants down and off of him fully, his hands too busy running over her perfect body with a small, satisfied smile.

Tugging him back with her, she doesn't stop until her back is flush up against the wall, his body pressed against hers, hard cock digging into her hip as he grins, trailing kisses over her jaw, her neck, the crook of her shoulder as she gasps, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Jesse picks her up easily, pushing her against the wall as leverage as his hands dig into her ass. It's only with some maneuvering that he manages to shove her panties aside, fingers dipping into her wet cunt with a chortled laugh against her skin.

"Impatient?"

"Shut up."

Almost as though needing to fight back, she turns her gaze to Rachel, watching her eagerly over Jesse's shoulder as he keeps kissing her neck, a small smile moving over her face.

"Go on, Rachel. Watch the way he fucks me. Like an _animal_. That's what you are, isn't it? Our filthy little pet."

Rachel whimpers loudly behind him, Jesse lining himself up and pushing inside of Quinn with a sharp groan. Arching her back as her fingernails dig into his back, her ankles hook over his back as she grinds into him, in turn.

For a moment, he just fucks her with reckless abandon, stopping in kissing her only to stare down between them, watch the way his cock pounds into her cunt as she spreads herself open to him. One hand buried in his hair to keep his face down, she keeps her gaze focused on Rachel, whose moans and whimpers and cries somehow manage to get louder and louder, as though they abandoned her and she was feeling the childish cry of separation anxiety, being ignored and left out of this as Jesse fucks Quinn almost recklessly.

Birth control was cleared over email, so he doesn't care how much come he gets in her, on her, how much of it he makes her swallow, and he grins as he licks his lips, suddenly hearing the noise that he _knows_ is Rachel coming.

Of course she loves it.

Laughing sharply, Jesse changes the angle slightly, speeding up his thrusts as he groans, willing to fuck her into the wall, pound into her all of the sexual frustration that he felt for _her_ and her _alone_ the last couple of months.

When Quinn comes-- not as hard as Rachel does around his cock, as though she wants to absorb every last part of him, keep him locked inside her forever, but rather, softly fluttering in her clenching-- he can't help but follow, thrusting one, two, three more times before he pushes roughly inside of her, shoving them both against the wall with a groan.

Quinn is a fantastic lay. And when he pulls out of her with another sharp exhale of breath-- instead of the way he'll remain buried inside of Rachel for a while after-- she deliberately lets his come slowly run down her legs, pressing her thighs together to smear it as she watches Rachel.

Jesse just _smiles_.

"We have a bad girl to punish, Quinn," he says softly, moving over to grab hold of the back of Rachel's head by her hair, tugging it back to the sound of a cry. "She moved, she came-- she did everything she wasn't supposed to."

He moves her back on the bed easily, nodding to the pillows with another smile.

"Go on-- lie down, spread your legs for Rachel."

Rachel starts whimpering loudly as Quinn gives Jesse a curious look, but complying regardless, splaying her legs open for Rachel as he slowly undoes the ballgag around her head.

"No, no, please-- please, I don't--"

"Shut up, bitch. No one asked you," he responds smoothly, letting a smack rain down on her ass before reaching down to press the vibrator against her clit to another cry, effectively silencing her as she whimpers, loud. "Besides. You were denied my come up until now. A naughty little whore like you should be grateful that you get a taste."

Tightening his hold on her hair, he shoves her face down to the other girl's thigh with a wicked grin as Quinn smiles up at him, slow and cruel.

"Eat it," he growls, and Rachel licks her lips, swallowing hard before she starts licking at Quinn's thighs to clean her off. "Quinn's right, you are animal. We should get you a collar. And you do so well licking her off-- no, not there yet. The other side first."

Grabbing her hair again, he redirects her to the other thigh, making her lick up his sticky come all the way to the top, promptly pressing the vibrator against her cunt again as Rachel starts to whimper and Jesse shoves her face down into Quinn's pussy, making sure her chin, her mouth, and her nose end up covered in her juices.

"Eat!"

That seems to finally jolt her into compliance, quickly lapping at Quinn's cunt, her tongue moving in and all around to make sure she gets all of him. It seems to never end, the amount of his come still inside of her, and Quinn smiles as she sighs, her head falling back. She doesn't react much-- doesn't even arch her hips up the way Rachel does when she's being teased-- but she's obviously enjoying this, getting off on how little control over anything Rachel really has as she laps at her like a dog.

Quinn comes with a soft cry, her eyes still closed, her smile wide, and Jesse promptly tears Rachel's face off of her cunt to inspect her front, slowly shaking his head. "Look at you. You're a filthy mess."

And-- lord help him-- when Rachel almost looks disappointed in herself, hanging her head a bit sadly, he feels himself get just the tiniest bit hard again.

Fucking hell.

"I can't kiss you like this, Rachel," Quinn sits up, grabbing Rachel's hair and leaning in close to her face. "And there's only one thing we can do with filthy little girls like you."

She nods to Jesse to undo the ties around her ankles and her wrists, undo the strap-in vibrator still buzzing against her clit, waiting a moment for him to get them off before dragging Rachel off of the bed by her hair as she scrambles to follow on all fours, Quinn dragging her to the bathroom.

"Get in the tub. Jesse, grab the shower head and turn the water on cold. Rachel's been a bad girl, she doesn't deserve warm water."

Rachel whimpers, but it barely compares to the sound when Jesse turns the tap on and cold water runs under her hands and knees, scurrying to get away only to be dragged back again by Quinn, holding her hair back and out of her face to keep it from getting wet.

Her cries are louder than ever when Jesse turns the spray on her face to wash the bottom half of it off until he's fully satisfied that she's really clean.

Turning the spray back onto his hand, Rachel's whimpers die down slightly, only for a wicked smile to come over Jesse's features as he looks to Quinn at the force of the water's spray against his hand.

"Turn her around, Make her spread her legs and show her me her pretty little pussy."

Wrenching her back to turn her around, Quinn yanks on Rachel's hair.

"You heard your master, come on. Do as he says. Spread-- no, wider. There. Now lift your ass-- there you go. Just like that. Jesse, you can go ahead."

The reaction is immediate as he turns the spray onto her cunt only for Rachel to scream and yelp and try to move away from the spray, Quinn promptly slapping her ass and dragging her back.

"Stay, you little bitch!"

Rachel comes with an unexpected cry, arching against the water as her body bucks with each mewl from her throat as Quinn meets Jesse's gaze, her own hard as she glances between the two, Jesse finally turning the water off.

"I don't know why you keep disobeying, Rachel," she says slowly, glaring at her as she gestures for Jesse to grab a towel to crudely dry her off. "We've been nothing but good to you, and you continue to do everything you're not told to do. At this point, I'm afraid we're going to have to turn to more severe disciplinary measures."

She more or less drags her out of the tub and back onto the bed, pushing her down and forcing her legs apart as she nods to Jesse.

"Help me tie her up. Just-- wind the rope under the bed after you get her ankle and I'll do the other one while you get her hands."

"No, no, please--"

"Do you want us to have to gag you again? I'm not warning you again, Rachel. The next time you decide that you're too good for something we're doing to you, you'll be in extremely big trouble."

That seems to shut Rachel up as she swallows hard, and Jesse smiles, handing Quinn the rope to tie her other ankle, her legs spread wide as he starts on her wrists.

"Tight enough?"

"Yeah, she's not going anywhere."

He can't help but sneak a glance as Quinn walks away and back to her bag, a slow smile coming over his face when he sees the vibrator she's carrying, promptly situating herself between Rachel's legs to hold the sizeable tool in front of her to see, almost as if taunting her as Rachel whimpers again, Jesse rounding the bed to tie up the other hand with a smile.

"Bad girls," she drawls slowly as she presses a finger at her entrance, playing with her folds and spreading her juices over them, "get punished."

And sure enough, Quinn seems to think Rachel more than wet enough to take the vibrator, promptly placing it at her entrance to start sliding it inside of her as Rachel squirms.

"No--"

"Jesse, go over to my bag and get out a small, curved, black item." Almost as if responding to Rachel's protestation, her rule-breaking, Quinn pushes the vibrator fully inside of her, starting to thrust the length of it cruelly in and out of her to make her gasp and cry out as she slaps her clit, leaving her whimpering.

"This one?"

"Yeah-- turn it on, hold it against her clit, I'll get the harness to strap it on."

The second the vibration touches her clit, Rachel seems to arch off the bed with a cry, her eyes wide as she fights to get away, her first orgasm shaking her body as Quinn returns to fasten it all, keeping the vibrator buried deep inside of her before moving up her body to straddle her waist, slapping one of her breasts, hard, as Rachel comes again.

"Your master hasn't been disciplining you properly! You come on command! You address us as Master and Mistress!"

Each word seems to come with an accompanying slap, the skin of her tits slowly turning a wonderfully warm shade of pink as Jesse starts stroking his newly hard length once more, smile playing on his face.

"Jesse, get between her legs and take over there."

Almost in an instant she lets the assault on Rachel's tender breasts go, spinning around the spread her legs out over her face.

"Rachel, eat. Don't disappoint me."

Nodding to Jesse, she watches as he tugs out the vibrator buried in Rachel's cunt, promptly thrusting it back inside of her as Rachel cries out at Quinn's hand closing down around her throat to slowly constrict.

"Mm-- a- _ah_ \--!"

"Quiet!" Quinn barks, her hand tightening around her throat slightly as Rachel fights to keep lapping at her clit, Jesse groaning at the sight of them, eagerly thrusting the vibrator continually inside of her, faster, harder, deeper every time, eagerly taking in Rachel's loud moans.

"God, Rachel, you look so fucking hot right now."

"Don't praise her! Not-- not yet. Faster, bitch, I know you can do better than this! Ah--"

If only due to his own frustration, Jesse thrusts faster, reaching down to stroke himself as he watches the length of the vibrator continually disappear deep inside her cunt.

"Quinn--"

" _Patience_!" she glares at him, grinding her pussy against Rachel's face as her hand tightens again, Rachel struggling briefly underneath her before she comes, sudden and leaving her gasping in the wake of Jesse's thrusts and the feeling of Quinn's hand wrapped around her throat.

In a way, Jesse knows the look on Quinn's face is telling-- barely fighting to reign herself in, knowing fully well that Jesse is a ruling power beside her in all of this, finally breaking from Rachel's mouth with a gasp.

" _Fine._ "

A huge grin spreading over his face at the sound of her relenting, Jesse quickly tugs out the vibrator to dissatisfied cries of protest from Rachel as she gasps, not wasting any time in lining himself at her entrance, impatience coursing through him all over again.

Until Quinn promptly shakes her head, pushing him back.

"Untie her and get on the bed-- against the headboard. I'm fucking her this time."

Getting off the bed on undeniably shaky legs, Quinn pulls a formidably-sized strap-on from her bag, easily getting it on as though she's already practiced doing it properly at home, not wanting to embarrass herself in the moment that it counts-- now, here, with Rachel and Jesse.

Untying Rachel, he easily gets her back into her former stance, positioning her on all fours, even going so far as to tie her forearms together-- from her wrists to her elbows, forcing her forward.

She appears almost referential like this, in front of him as he takes his seat, spreading his legs and leaning back, content to keep Rachel between them, Quinn adjusting her cock and getting in place behind Rachel.

"You filthy little whore. You should see how wet you are. I'd make you eat your own cunt." Dipping her fingers inside of her, she pulls out two coated fingers with a cold smile, shoving them in front of Rachel's face. "Go on, then. Suck like the little slut you are."

Jesse has to hand it to Quinn; if nothing else, she's made Rachel _extremely_ obedient, eagerly taking her fingers into her mouth to clean off, Quinn drawing them out with a small sucking noise, pressing her cock against her entrance and slowly starting to draw it up and down her slit to whimpers from Rachel.

"What do we say, Rachel?"

"P-please--"

"Please _what_?" Quinn snaps, pulling back and slapping her ass, hard.

"Please, Mistress!"

"Mm, that's a good girl. Does this good girl deserve a nice, big, fat cock buried in her pussy?"

"Y-yes, Mistress," Rachel nods eagerly, biting her lip as she looks up at Jesse with big eyes, who just nods in response, smiling at her before watching Quinn, instead.

"I know a good little slut like you can take a cock this big, so I don't want to hear any complaining, okay, Rachel?"

She nods again, and just for this time, Quinn lets it go, slapping her ass just to watch the skin redden before slowly pushing inside of her with a sharp groan, the small bullet vibrator between the flat of her makeshift cock and her clit buzzing loudly. Rachel can hardly contain herself from bucking back against the cock, whimpering only slightly out of pain from the size of it at the stretching.

"Ah--"

"Don't-- complain-- or you'll get p-punished, you b-bad girl-- ah--"

"It's t-too big--"

"Want your pussy stretched nice and wide," Quinn growls, Jesse about losing it right then and there as he watches, eagerly stroking his cock.

That is-- until Quinn catches sight of what he's doing and promptly stops, throwing him a glare.

"Put your pet to good use-- shove her face down your cock, she needs to learn to get better at _shutting up and sucking_!"

Groaning, Jesse is quick to comply as he grabs hold of the back of Rachel's head by the hair, promptly pushing her mouth down on his cock to suck.

"Make it nice and sloppy, Berry, so that I know you're giving this your all. I can't-- I can't watch you properly from behind you." As if to punish her for the fact, she slaps Rachel's ass, hard, once, twice, again and again as Rachel chokes around Jesse's cock, moaning at the size of the strap-on Quinn is pushing inside of her with another groan.

Getting pounded from both sides-- spit-roasted-- has Rachel almost buckling between the two, a damn near miracle that she's staying barely balanced on her elbows and her knees as the hand fisted in her hair thrusts her down as his hips buck up into her mouth, the wet, choking, sloppy sound of her gurgling and gagging around him only spurning him on to do worse, push into her throat a bit harder.

"Fuck, Rachel--"

But Quinn has the upper hand here as she forces the butterfly vibration they strapped around her earlier straight onto her clit in time with her thrusts, Rachel coming quickly and suddenly as she gags around Jesse, her whole body buckling in the wake of the sensations hitting her all at once.

"Mmgh-- _ah_ \--"

Jesse's come spills down her throat at just about the same time that Quinn stops her thrusting inside of her, a loud moan leaving her at the feeling of her orgasm, Rachel swallowing dutifully as every single limb of her body seems to tremble and shake.

"F-fuck."

"Mm, _yeah_."

Exhaling shakily, Quinn pulls out of Rachel to leave her sagging onto the bed, climbing up to grab her roughly by her jaw to pull her in for a bruising kiss, tongues warring one against the other as though fighting to taste _Jesse_ from Rachel's mouth alone, Jesse groaning at the thought.

"That was a good girl, Rachel. Maybe we can reward you for that tomorrow," she whispers, a slow smile coming over her face as she harshly pats her on the cheek before pulling away, Rachel still panting as she stares after Quinn, a soft breath of a laugh leaving Jesse.

"I can't believe we have the whole long weekend to ourselves."

"Mm."

A long, comfortable silence follow, Jesse still trapped somewhere between delirious good feeling and amazement at the fact that they'll get more of this, that it's not over after just one time, letting his eyes close and his breath even out as Quinn rids Rachel of the remaining straps and ties and everything else they used today, taking the strap-on off again and settling down on the bed beside her. They'll have to wash the toys later, but for now-- Jesse doesn't care. Maybe they can all grab a shower later, the three of them, and take care of it at the same time.

"I've been thinking about moving to New York."

That seems to pull both Jesse and Rachel out of their reverie, Rachel's eyes widening a bit as she sits up and looks to Quinn.

"I-- you-- _really_?"

"Yeah. I got a pretty good job offer doing work down there, so I thought, maybe..."

"Whatever you want to ask for, the answer is already yes."

Rachel just beams, Jesse laughing out loud as Quinn slowly smiles.

He can't believe her sometimes, but somehow, it's almost as if Quinn was expecting this, knows them better than they do.

It just fits.


End file.
